and the world spins madly on
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Se ha extraviado en el vicio hirviente dentro de él, sonriendo vilmente hasta las entrañas muertas de sus globos oculares.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 002\. Rutina [Tabla "Angst"; minutitos]

 **Nota:** todos mis Kanerize son rarísimos.

* * *

 **R** ize-san fue más que gula, una vez.

(era preciosa y tenía lentes de caleidoscopio que hacían que sus ojos aplastados de balón fuesen enormes —para verte mejor—, y su sonrisa de ciudad comiéndose a sí misma, entre los bordes y las calles llenas de mugre también era gigantesca —para cautivarte mejor—).

No obstante, Kaneki sabe que (miente y) para él ella es sólo una glotona más en el universo, a fin de cuentas. No importa lo hermosa que fuese —no, que sea, pues continúa con vida, arrastrándose en el suelo entre lamentos de hambre y decadencia—.

Es que Rize-san busca su regazo, el de él, ese trono que le pertenece y le fue arrebatado en una injusticia. Y su corona, sus dedos largos y pálidos, que ella añora mordisquear hasta que el piso se manche en rojo, rojo, rojo y Kaneki no pueda abrazarla con nada más que un sonajero hecho de huesos cantores.

—

Pero.

(¡Pero!)

Sus dientes de margarita envenenada se mueven con el viento de un grito de auxilio jamás proferido en Tokyo y él camina en la acera, cuidando no pisar las grietas-heridas de su piel, la de ella. Tiene la gracia de una Paloma mientras caza ghouls, sus medios hermanos. Aún así termina pisándola y le abre las cicatrices, provoca que brote la sangre de a chorros, ensuciando sus pétalos, en el jardín donde se quisieron y se devoraron mutuamente.

(ahí, donde hubo un erase una vez una historia de amor tragada por el horror mismo, antes de que la escupiera para intentar sobrevivir-se).

Y de repente ah ah ah ah ah su hambre baila con torpeza y se burla de los dos, sacude sus pulseras y le arranca de uno en uno los cabellos de sal, como si se tratase de agujas con las que quiere coserse un hilo carmesí en la muñeca y que sus caminos vuelvan a encontrarse de nuevo (—querido Kaneki-kun, clama, otra vez has decolorado tu cabello y has perdido la cabeza —y los brazos, y las piernas, y—).

No te preocupes ¿sí? Ven a mí, y yo te remendaré; tus trapos viejos no sufrirán más cuando los arregle. Quedarás tan bello como cuando te conocí,

tan inocente, y podré corromperte una vez más.

—

La cosa es que Kaneki ya no es el mismo jovencito con carne tierna de antaño, y aunque si cierra los párpados puede verla. (Comiendo-lo, amando-lo, destrozando-lo) él ha decidido que le gustaría vivir, después de todo.

— No por ti Rize-san, tengo un conejo esperándome en casa.

(ya ha llorado demasiado cristales que le cortan el plumaje desgarbado y azul, quiero volver con ella).

Rize pone su mejor cara de aristócrata ofendida. Porque ha perdido su nombre y su razón de ser y su mal genio, y se ha extraviado en el vicio hirviente dentro de él, sonriendo vilmente hasta las entrañas muertas de sus globos oculares. Rize-san jura entonces que mientras ella esté muerta y atrapada e incapaz de salir todo el mundo debería estar igual, incluyéndolo.

— Oh Kaneki-kun, te has vuelto tan cruel.

(¿No ves, acaso, que donde ella te cura yo puedo destruirte?).

Sabe muy bien que la grieta de sus cráneos contra el concreto es la canción que él se cantó a sí mismo durante los siguientes tres largos años en la guarida del enemigo —sin ella, sin nadie—.

—

Más viene la oscuridad, primero. Y luego: su nombre es Rize-san. Kaneki lo prueba, _Ri-ze-san_ , pero la palabra parece desconocida y no rueda en su lengua de la manera apropiada. Así que Kamishiro es más fácil, más cercano a un idioma que entiende.

El de la tristeza, el del dolor, el del hambre–

— La verdad es que te aborrezco Rize-san —confiesa él muy quedito—. Y por eso, quiero besarte y desgarrarte la garganta de adentro hacia afuera.

Ella es brillante y se está riendo. Me excitas tanto Kaneki-kun, confiesa entre diversiones malsanas. Ella es una muchacha inteligente con dientes inteligentes y garras de monstruo que le destrozan el cascarón, ese que pertenece al huevo, a su huevo, el de la cabra negra.

— No puedes odiarme, soy tu madre, soy tu amante, soy tu diosa; sin mí, tú no existirías.

Pero.

(¡Pero!)

A él no le importaría desaparecer como polvo entre sus dedos.

Excepto que va a vivir.

Por Touka-chan, por Touka-chan.

—

Los sentimientos son más fáciles de descifrar, como siempre. Los sentimientos son universales, y aunque no Kaneki no ha sentido nada más que desesperación en un tiempo muy largo, sabe lo que es amar a una mujer.

(a Rize-san).

Por eso al encontrarla de nuevo. Tan majestuosa y sanguinaria como de costumbre, lleva sus manos entorno a su cuello de florero, y lo aprieta con fuerza.

— Silencio, Rize-san —le dice, sin piedad ni su bondad antigua—. No luches. Esto no va a doler, no mucho tiempo.

Entonces Rize-san hace un sonido de muerte, entre risitas cascadas de terciopelo. Pero Kaneki no titubea, porque ya no es ningún niño. (Porque es una revolución). Kaneki ya no es Kaneki-kun.

Mantiene el alma de ella hacia abajo por la garganta, mientras Rize-san sonríe con dientes negros, y él comienza a quitarle la carne, pedazo por pedazo, tirándola lejos.

Y.

De pronto tiene su corazón en la mano, todo palpitante y rojo (le dan ganas de comérselo a mordiscos). Ñam-ñam-ñam. Probablemente elige una mentira, porque afuera hace frío, y escoge el frío porque dentro hace daño.

(Kaneki piensa, que tal vez ella, es su pesadilla favorita).


End file.
